


Exsurge

by outlier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany looked upon Asha, collapsed haphazardly across the sheets, skin sheened with sweat, and smiled. She was a respite from Meereenese politics, as straightforward as they were serpentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exsurge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fifth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Dany/Asha, religious kink. Obviously very AU.

Dany looked upon Asha, collapsed haphazardly across the sheets, skin sheened with sweat, and smiled. She was a respite from Meereenese politics, as straightforward as they were serpentine. She’d come bearing news of Kingsmoots and dastardly nuncles, deprived, as she claimed, of her birthright by virtue of what was between her legs, and looking for someone who knew her worth; as had become custom as more and more Westerosi made their way to her, Dany welcomed her. She took her into her circle of advisors, and when the days seemed as if they would stretch further into endless frustrations without respite, she took her into her bed.

If Meereen was a treacherous cesspool, and it was, at least it offered amenities. The Dothraki would no doubt consider it weak, but Dany had a weakness for warm baths and the luxury of time in which to enjoy them. Adjacent to her quarters, in her own private bath, she could wade hip-deep into water ghosted with a film of steam. She could lay back and feel the heat work on dissipating the tensions she otherwise could not escape. Floating on her back with all but her face submerged, her heartbeat was strong and steady, her breath an even flow that lulled her into tranquility, and her world was blissfully small.

The trickle of water onto her forehead startled her out of her trance. She sat up abruptly, water flowing away from her in waves to lap against the walls of the pool. Above her, looking down, Asha was grinning. She was still naked, limbs long and leanly muscled, with her short, dark hair hooked behind her ears, and full of mischief and restless energy, and Dany returned the grin with one of her own.

“No,” Asha said, grin edging into a sly smirk. “That won’t do.”

She slipped into the water as if born to it.

“You have the strength of the Ironborn, Khalessi,” she continued, straddling Dany in a single, deft move that barely disturbed the surface. She draped her arms around Dany’s shoulders, so tall she towered over her, and Dany slid her hands up Asha’s back. “I’d make you my salt wife, but I suspect I’d end up with an axe in my belly for the trouble.”

Dany knew of the Ironborn now, of their beliefs, rites, and allegiances, such that they are. They had no patience for weakness. Before, Dany would have considered them little more than savages; now, she found comfort in the familiarity.

She narrowed her eyes in playful menace. “And you’d be well served to remember it.”

“Perhaps I’ll talk you into joining me in rule, Khaleesi. Queen of the Ironborn would make an excellent addition to your title, would it not?”

In that it is one of the seven kingdoms she will one day rule, Dany allowed that it would.

“And consort a sweet one to mine,” Asha finished, cupping her hands in the clear, sweet water “Come, let’s make you fit for rule.”

Face suddenly, unnervingly serious, she brought her cupped hands above Dany’s head. Her usual restlessness disappeared, replaced by an intensity that weighed heavily on the moment. She lifted her hands higher still, as if in offering, and when they parted, water again trickled over the crown of Dany’s head and down her forehead, forcing her to blink it free of her eyes.

Asha’s dark eyes flashed fiercely. “What is dead may never die,” she said softly as the water continued its trail down Dany’s collarbones and over her breasts; she filled her cupped hands yet again, and Dany tilted her head back to receive the blessing, “but rises again, harder and stronger.”

Despite herself, Dany shivered.

“You are born fresh as Ironborn.” Asha’s eyes followed the path of the droplets as they disappeared, reclaimed by the water. She licked her lips at the sight, drawing closer. “What say you, Khaleesi? Shall we let the Drowned God test your worth?”

Asha’s hand was wet against her cheek as she drew her in for a kiss. The other, between her legs, was strong and sure. Dany gasped against her lips, fingers digging into Asha’s back, into hard muscle and soft skin. The sounds echoed against the tile walls – a splash, a whimper, the harsh rasp of breath.

When Asha’s hand pressed against her sternum, gentle but insistent, Dany pushed aside a hint of fear and allowed it, succumbing to the pressure. She found herself reclining slowly, the water enveloping her in its soft warmth with deceptive gentleness, until she was submerged. Above her, Asha’s image was distorted, distant and unreadable. Around her, the water rippled in response to their movements, a constant parade slapping into the wall. Two fingers slipped inside her, then three, and a thumb found her clit, pressing hard.

Dany opened her mouth in another gasp and nearly choked as water rushed to fill it.

She reached up through the water, panic flowing over her; Asha’s hold loosened, and she floated upward, gasping as her head broke the surface of the water. Asha’s fingers stilled, and she watched Dany warily, as confident as ever but well aware of the consequences of displeasing the Khaleesi.

Slowly, deliberately, Dany sank down into the water again.

There was no longer calm beneath the water. Now, Dany heard the thrust of Asha’s fingers filling her and the way her own body writhed shamelessly. Her heart raced and her blood sang out for air, and just when she wondered if perhaps she’d get to meet this Drowned God after all, Asha wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her to the surface. The pull of air was the sweetest thing she’d ever tasted, but again, Asha’s fingers stilled, and the game became clear.

“Again,” Dany said, and Asha’s hand was on her chest, pushing.

It grew more difficult to remain submerged. Asha added yet another finger and she cried out at the pleasure of it, but it emerged as little more than a trail of bubbles rushing to the surface. She stayed under for seconds at a time before surging upward, panting for breath, and each time Asha stilled. She watched Dany with a hint of mischief in her eyes or she kissed her, drinking in the way Dany gasped desperately for air, but she didn’t relent.

Once more, and then again, Dany slid beneath the water.

The once still water lapped in waves against the sides of the pool as Dany thrashed, her hips rolling up into Asha’s touch. Her hands sought for purchase but found none, and though she tried to conquer the demands of her body, she was unable. Just as her pleasure crested, she’d be driven in search of air, panting, frantic. And just as before, Asha’s fingers would still and Dany’s pleasure would plateau, release frustratingly out of reach.

“You’re there, Khaleesi,” Asha whispered, bending low to lick the water from Dany’s cheek, devotion in her eyes. “Trust in the Drowned God to watch over you. He’s in no need of oarsmen today.”

Dany dug her nails into Asha’s forearm hard enough to leave marks, forcing Asha’s hand back to her sternum, a look of determination in her eyes. “Don’t stop,” she said, voice a rasp in her sore, burning throat.

Beneath the water, Dany’s back arched and her head thrashed. Her lungs ached, their unnatural stillness nearly bringing her to panic, and blackness encroached on her vision. She held tightly to Asha’s forearm, not allowing herself respite, and Asha’s touch joined her in its urgency. The pleasure built deep within her, mixing with the desperate euphoria of quickly encroaching unconsciousness. When her body finally gave way to it, muscles clenching tight, it was with Asha’s hand at the back of her neck, pulling her up. Dany broke the surface one final time, breathing in a deep, desperate gasp of air even as her body continued to tremble with an intensity unlike anything she had experienced before. She found she could not breathe enough, could not breathe fast enough, with the short, sharp breaths her lungs demanded making her head spin.

“Born again, Khalessi,” Asha said, smoothing wet hair back over Dany’s forehead. “Born from the sea. Blessed with salt and stone and steel.”

Dany trusted herself to Asha’s hold, sinking back to float on the water. She closed her eyes, listened to the water calm and her heartbeat return slowly to normal. Beneath the water, her hair tickled against her skin. Asha’s lean body snug between her legs teased with promises of more pleasure, and she arched into her lazily.

“I’ll pay your iron price,” she said, and the words sounded distant. “I’ll spill the blood of the usurpers and purge the kingdoms of their corruption. If your Drowned God is willing to lend his steel, I’ll accept his services.”

Asha laughed, thick and warm. Let the Crow’s Eye or Damphair or Victarion come for this one, she thought, watching as calm spread over Dany’s face. She ducked under the water again and arose, hair slicked back, to push Asha back against the pool wall and spread her legs wide.

Let them try.


End file.
